


Library Meeting

by Milkywaydrinker



Series: Luminous [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkywaydrinker/pseuds/Milkywaydrinker
Summary: After her first summer at the Boiling Isles, Luz couldn't stop herself from popping in for a quick visit or two during her school year in the human world. With her next summer approaching, she receives a surprising request to meet up at the library.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Luminous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668229
Comments: 7
Kudos: 395





	Library Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie to you folks, this just fluff. Nothing more, nothing else. Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: fixed some typos. Working on the studyover chapter so stay tuned.

Luz couldn't quite place the feeling that has been slowly building up inside of her stomach since this morning.  
"It's definitely a good feeling", she thought to herself, just new and kind of unexpected. Nothing special was happening after all... Okay it was kinda special. Amity turned up at the Owl House this morning and announced that she has some 'Quite serious and definitely important reasons' to meet up with her this evening at the library. They've been kinda, sorta getting along for a while now. Since Luz had to go back to the human realm after her summer break ended, she only visited once or twice a month. With the next summer approaching at surprising pace she was really excited to really make friends with the young witch and maybe go on some adventures together with Willow and Gus, when she comes to stay over again. To be fair, Amity and Willow still had some issues to work out and Luz didn't really know how to deal with it but she wished that everyone would just get along. She rubbed her hands in anticipation. Maybe she can finally figure out why the air always gets so charged with... something? When they are alone. Maybe this time they could finally resolve this tension and become friends for real!

Luz arrived at the library an hour before closing. The librarian frowned at her but before he could even open his mouth Amity approached her and grabbed her by the hand. 

"Good. You're here. Come on. We need to talk in private" She quickly dragged her off in between the bookshelves and hid away from the grumpy sight of the librarian.

"Nice seeing you too Amity" Luz deadpanned.

"Oh quiet down. He almost kicked you out." They finally stopped right before the romance section.

"Okay, would you mind clarifying a little bit now?" Amity looked at her with a slight red tint to her cheeks, which only further confused Luz and clarified nothing at all. Wordlessly, she pulled on one of the books and opened the entrance to her secret hideout. 

"Come on" she murmured, "You're invited this time". Luz followed, dazed. The weird tension between them returned with a doubled force. It wasn't the first time that she thought of Amity as cute, or pretty. Her face went red, when she caught herself thinking about the other girl in this way. Well, she obviously knew she was never particularly heterosexual, but this time it felt like a little bit more than the usual one-sided admiration or an occasional flirt. Maybe she should shoot her shoot?  
Amity's pointy ears twitched when the human clasped their hands together. 

"Luz, what are you doing?" Luz felt her cheeks grow even hotter at that. She must've gotten too ahead of herself.

"I, uh, sorry. I shouldn't have, I'll just..." But as she opened her palm to let go, she felt Amity hold on.

"Huh? I thought you didn't want me to touch you." Amity turned towards her, blush spreading all over her cheeks and tinting her ears.

"I never said that." They both froze in place. Holding hands. Inside of Amity's secret library hideout, where noone could see or hear them... Luz couldn't focus. Her train of thought got derailed at least ten times untill it inevitably crashed and burned. She could feel the static in the air and the only thing on her mind now was Amity. She and her golden eyes, gazing deep into her own.

They stood there dumbstruck for a few solid seconds before Amity finally snapped out of it and let go. "Uh, a-anyways, I wanted to talk with you about something, you weirdo."

"Oh, yeah." Luz reluctantly returned to reality. 

"I've been thinking about it for a while now and, since you're kinda a legitimate exchange student, you can't fall behind on your assignments. In order for you to stay on top of your classes I'm going to tutor you from now on." Luz blinked at that. Then a wide grin bloomed on her face. Unable to hold the excitement down, she swept Amity up into a bear hug strong enough to lift the witch from the floor.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
She shouted while spinning them both around. Her arms tight around Amity's waist.

"Luz, I can't breathe" the young witch rasped out.

"Oh gosh, sorry! I forgot how light you witchfolk are." Luz stepped back, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. Amity took in a sharp breath. Her face red both from lack of oxygen and a blush that was now uncontrollably spilling on her face. The idea of Luz being able to just... pick her up like that made her feel some kind of way. 

"A-anyways, we can study here after school. Noone should bother us here so you'll be able to properly focus." She managed to say without that much of a tremble in her voice.

"Oh oh oh! You know what we should do?" Luz put her hand up, as if she was answering in class.

"Yes? What would that be, miss human?" Amity scoffed, imitating a particularly mean professor.

"We could meet up for a studyover! It's like a sleepover but you study instead of having fun." The Number One Pupil, slash, Young Prodigy in Amity wanted to feel insulted at the suggestion that studying wasn't fun but the other, much more soft and mushy part of her was completely disarmed by the sheer excitement emanating form the human before her. 

"It sounds like a great idea." She murmured while reaching out and taking the other girl's hands into her own. It was intoxicating, how much warmer her skin felt against hers. Before she realised what she was doing, she pushed herself forward while slightly pulling Luz towards her. There was no pushback, no protest, just a silent agreement. 

There was something, akin to a thought, bouncing around her skull right now. Well, it was actually a chain of very small and very connected thoughts that started to blow up one after the other like fireworks which also happened to set fire to everything else in the area. It went something like this:  
A girl is kissing me.  
A pretty girl is kissing me.  
A pretty witch girl is kissing me.  
A pretty witch girl who happens to be kissing me is Amity.

She could feel her hands clinging to the front of her hoodie. She could smell the delicate scent of herbs and potions surrounding her. She could feel her slim waist under her fingers. Most importantly, she could feel the soft kiss being placed on her lips, delicately, almost shyly, and it drove her insane.

Amity gasped into the kiss, as she felt Luz kiss back. Her warm hands, her surprisingly sturdy frame, the scent of fresh air and something else that was just uniquely Luz. It almost felt wrong when it ended. They pulled back in need of air. Amity's face was burning and she was pretty sure she looked like someone spilled a whole bottle of tomato blood on her. Luz, on the other hand, seemed awestruck, with a goofy smile on her face and a slight tint to her cheeks.

"I never thought this was how you felt about me." She mumbled, still too stunned to be fully coherent. 

"Well, I wasn't really sure about that one either" Amity admitted, more to herself than to the other girl. Feeling brave after the affirmation, she moved in close and pressed her head into her companion's shoulder, breathing in the sense of peace that was such a rarity in her life these days.  
"Do you want to come for a 'studyover' next time" the witch whispered, still a little bit uncertain.

"I'd love to." Said Luz and brought her in for a hug.

The sound of the demon-bell ripped through the comfortable silence of their secret hideout, signifying the nearing closing of the library.  
They waved eachother goodbye in front of the building, full of new and not-so-new feelings to worry, or be happy about.


End file.
